


Polyamorous

by Turtle_Boy



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Boy/pseuds/Turtle_Boy





	Polyamorous

Roses are red  
So pretty gee golly  
But so are violets!  
I must be poly


End file.
